


To Love A Man Again

by Pitiful_Rich



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Cute, Divorced Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, In the Heights References, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitiful_Rich/pseuds/Pitiful_Rich
Summary: John had met Alexander when he was a junior in college and dated him for 3 years. They were perfectly happy until one day Alexander told him he was going to get married, to a women. Years passed and he hadn't seen Alexander since. That was until he moved in next door. And with his son.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	To Love A Man Again

John remembered the first time he met Alexander. He had came into the coffee shop John was working at. It was 3 A.M. and Alexander looked like he hadn't slept for days. He slid into a booth and had thick text books scattered all over the table. Obviously a college student. John did his job and went to take his order. 

"Hello what can I get you today"

Alexander looked up from his books and they both took a moment to take each other in. Though how tired he looked on the outside John could see the fire in those deep brown eyes. They yearned for more. Then the way his brown hair fell out of it's messy ponytail to frame his mocha toned face. 

John much like Alexander had long hair pulled back into a pony tail. The difference though was John's was much neater and much curlier. Johns skin was lighter then Alexander's but still had a nice brown tint, then there was the freckles. They covered his face and went down his neck. They looked like the stars in the night sky. Alexander wondered just how far they went. 

"Can I have the biggest black coffee you've got? Oh, and your number." 

That made John chuckle. He definitely wasn't shy.

"Sure thing." 

He took the pencil out of his pocket and wrote his name and number on one one of the order sheets. He slides it to Alexander.

"I'll get you that coffee right away."

Later when John got off his shift he had a text from an unknown number. 

'The coffee was great. - A. Ham'  
'That stands for Alexander Hamilton, by the way.'

John smiled and added the contact into his phone. He replied with a smile emoticon. 

They went on many dates afterwards and learned more about each other. Alexander had immigrated to the United States when he was 17. His only family was his foster parents George and Martha Washington. He was also a junior at Princeton and studying to be a lawyer. John had moved from South Carolina to New York 2 years prior. Had a not so supportive father but a kind mother and sister. John was working two jobs, one at the coffee shop and the other at a small community center that helps nonprofit organizations. 

They fit perfectly together. After two months of dating John told Alexander he loved him and was over the moon when the feeling was reciprocated. That was also the first time they every had proper sex. Soon a year passed then another and Alexander graduated at the top of his class. He got a job at a high end business firm and the two moved in with each other. 

Everything seemed right in the world to John. He was happy with his job, having quit the coffee shop long ago, helping people. He had a boyfriend he loves and that loves him. He never thought this would change... that was until one day Alexander came home with some news. 

"I'm getting married."

"You know you have to ask me first." John laughed. 

"Not to you. To Eliza Schuyler. Shes my bosses daughter. We met recently and her father prepossessed the offer. I accepted."

John was taken back. His bubble of happiness shattered. He knew from the tone that Alexander was not joking. But what about him? What had he done for himself to be replaced by this women Alexander had just met?

"John I love you don't get me wrong, but I have to do this if I want to succeed. This doesn't mean we have to stop seeing each other."

"Doesn't mean we have to stop seeing each other. DOESN'T MEAN WE HAVE TO STOP SEEING EACH OTHER! YOU'LL BE MARRIED. I'M NOT THAT KIND OF MAN ALEXANDER!" Tears started to stream from his eyes. Some from sadness some from anger. 

So they broke up. Both moved out of the apartment they shared. John found him his own place in Washington Heights and Alexander moved into a large house with his wife that his father-in-law bought them. That was the last thing he heard about Alexander. Years passed and John had dated other people but he never did get over Alexander or his heart break. 

That was that. Until he got new neighbors. 


End file.
